En terrain glissant
by Arwen00710
Summary: TRADUCTION. Sequelle du Gardien Silencieux. Tracassé par l'identité mystérieuse de son sorcier-protecteur, Arthur ne sait pas comment faire face à ce nouveau savoir. Entre-temps, une série de tremblements de terre mystérieux menace la sécurité de Camelot.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Sydelle Rein  
**Traductrice **: Arwen00710  
**Titre Original **: On Shaky Ground  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer **: Merlin et tous les autres appartiennent à la BBC. L'histoire originale appartient à Sydelle Rein, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.  
**Note **: Merci à Nanikalice (mon Homonyme que j'aime *o*) d'avoir tout relu pour vérifier qu'en plus d'être français, le texte était compréhensible...  
**Note de l'auteur :** Ce premier chapitre est essentiellement un lien entre la préquelle et cette fiction. Le prochain sera plus dans l'intrigue. Ca me fait penser, pendant « le Protecteur Silencieux d'Arthur », plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé quand ces fictions avaient lieu. Elles se situent après la seconde saison, même si PSA n'a pas de ligne de temps spécifique. Cette fic sera plus précise de ce côté-là.  
**Note de la traductrice **: Ayé, on est reparti. L'auteur a précisé que son rythme de parution serait plus lent, le mien le sera donc aussi, afin de me laisser de la marge de traduction. Je devrais poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

Deux mois étaient passé depuis cette nuit. Au début, Arthur avait attentivement surveillé tout ceux qui l'entouraient, essayant de déterminer qui était Emrys. Il avait espéré, maintenant qu'il savait qu'Emrys existait, que le sorcier caché le regarderait un peu différemment d'avant, et ainsi révélerait son identité.

Etait-ce Gaius ? Le médecin paraissait un peu distrait parfois, mais Arthur savait d'expérience combien il était sage, et il était certainement loyal à Camelot. Cependant Gaius était un vieil homme. Même s'il était un sorcier, l'homme aurait-il pu bouger si vite ? Aurait-il pu survivre à une pareille attaque ?

Etait-ce un de ses chevaliers ? Ils avaient fait un serment de les protéger; lui et Camelot ,de leurs vies, bien sûr, donc cela aurait du sens. De plus, ils étaient certainement assez rapides sans aide magique, alors avec, qui sait de quoi ils seraient vraiment capable ? Mais les chevaliers étaient constamment sous les yeux du Roi. Quel sorcier serait assez fou pour rester aussi proche d'une mort certaine ?

Pour ce qu'il savait, Emrys pourrait même être une femme ! Arthur n'avait aucune idée des capacités et des limites de la magie. Qui a dit qu'il n'y aurait pas un sort qui permettrait à Emrys d'altérer sa voix ?

Mais Arthur ne pouvait percevoir aucune bizarrerie dans le comportement de personne, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait retrouver la voix de ces deux mots qui le hantaient parmi toutes les voix qu'il avait entendues.

C'était rageant.

Arthur n'abandonnerait pas. Il ne serait jamais capable de s'arrêter de chercher subtilement Emrys, mais son interrogation muette quand il parlait avec quelqu'un devenait plus une pensée à l'arrière de sa tête qu'un besoin viscéral. Il savait qu'Emrys était dans le château, quelque part, mais Arthur était forcé d'admettre qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de trouver l'homme. Au moins, il essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Une petite part de lui était soulagée que le mystère reste irrésolu – une très petite part de lui. S'il ne savait pas qui était vraiment le sorcier, alors il ne commettait pas vraiment de trahison en fermant les yeux. Le reste de lui brûlait de savoir la vérité.

Il avait avoué à Merlin toute la vérité sur cette nuit. Qu'il l'admette à haute voix ou pas, Arthur savait que Merlin était un ami, pas juste un serviteur, et qu'il pouvait croire le garçon pour garder un secret, même à propos de sorcellerie.

« Comment avez-vous pu vous échapper ? » fut la première chose que son serviteur lui avait demandé ce matin-là, alors qu'Arthur regardait son petit-déjeuner, pas vraiment affamé.

Arthur avait failli répéter le mensonge qu'il avait dit à son père, mais en regardant le visage de Merlin, Arthur avait changé d'avis. « Un sorcier m'a sauvé », dit-il à la place. Les yeux de Merlin s'agrandir sous le choc, même s'il paraissait légèrement amusé. Arthur avait rit légèrement devant sa tête. « Etrange, je sais. »

« Pourquoi un sorcier voudrait vous sauver ? » avait lentement demandé Merlin.  
« Il a dit... que c'était ma destinée de monter sur le trône, et la sienne de s'assurer que je vive pour le faire. Même si... » Arthur s'était arrêté, pas vraiment sur de comment exprimer le reste.  
« Même si quoi ? »  
« Même s'il devait mourir à mon service. »

Merlin avait acquiescé lentement. « Ca c'est de la dévotion. » avait-il avoué.

Même en sachant la fiabilité de Merlin, Arthur avait encore hésité à dire à son ami la dernière partie. « Il vit dans le château. » avait-il finalement avoué.

Merlin avait semblé prendre l'information étrangement bien. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore, et une légère lueur de peur les traversa, mais il l'accepta dans la foulée, ne demandant même pas si c'était possible.

« Est-ce que votre père le sait ? »  
« Tu es vraiment un idiot, n'est-ce pas ? » avait dit Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si mon père savait, penses-tu que je serais assis ici à manger mon petit déjeuner alors qu'un sorcier hante les couloirs du château ? »  
« Probablement pas. »  
« Là tu utilises ton cerveau. »

Merlin avait légèrement bougé ses pieds, semblant agité à propos de quelque chose. Arthur s'était retenu de lever encore les yeux au ciel. Si Merlin était travaillé par une si faible insulte, il était entrain de perdre sa résistance.

« Qu'avez-vous dit à votre père, alors ? » avait-il soudainement demandé.  
« Que je m'étais échappé moi-même, bien sûr. »  
« Et il vous a cru ? » avait demandé Merlin, incrédule.

Arthur l'avait foudroyé du regard. « Et bien, Merlin, je suis flatté de ta confiance en moi. »

Merlin avait baissé la tête, échouant à cacher un sourire. « Et bien, vous étiez la demoiselle en détresse, finalement. » avait-il marmonné. Arthur s'était levé, prenant un oreiller, et avait commencé à frapper son ami avec. Lorsqu'il avait finalement arrêté, les deux riaient.

Arthur sourit à ce souvenir. Comment Merlin pouvait-il toujours alléger son humeur ? Tout de même, Arthur était content d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier, même si c'était un serviteur incompétent et insubordonné.

D'une certaine façon, Arthur était plus reconnaissant de la compagnie de son serviteur qu'il ne l'était avant. Il savait sans un doute que Merlin n'était pas Emrys -cela n'aurait aucun sens- et il était agréable d'avoir le luxe d'une pareille certitude avec au moins une personne.

« Vous pensez encore à lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Merlin alors qu'il accrochait un autre habit dans le placard d'Arthur.

Arthur revint de ce qui paraissait être une sorte de transe. « Quoi ? »

Merlin grimaça. « Si je n'en savais pas plus, je pourrais penser que vous rêviez à votre amour perdu. »

Arthur le foudroya du regard. « C'est faux ! »

« Et bien, qui pourrait vous le reprocher ? Il vous a vraiment sauvé. J'imagine que vous pourriez l'appeler votre sorcier-dans-son-armure-pas-si-scintillante. »

Arthur le frappa derrière la tête. « Un mot de plus, Merlin, et je te fais mettre au pilori ! »

Merlin continua de sourire, mais ne dit plus rien.

« J'espérais juste savoir qui il est. » dit Arthur après un moment de silence, regardant encore par la fenêtre.

Merlin baissa les yeux vers son travail, combattant la tristesse qui le submergeait. _J'aurais aimé que vous sachiez aussi._

« Pourquoi cela vous importe-t-il autant ? » demanda Merlin, lorsque le silence devint trop pour lui. « C'est juste un sorcier, après tout. »  
« Juste un sorcier ? Merlin, est-ce que je dois te rappeler à quel point les sorciers sont puissant ? C'est logique que je veuille garder un oeil sur lui. »  
« C'est ça, alors ? » Merlin sentit son estomac se retourner à ces mots. « Vous ne pouvez pas réellement simplement lui faire confiance ? »

Arthur ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque de plus, mais elle mourut dans sa gorge. « Non », avoua-t-il, « je lui fais confiance. C'est juste... une excuse, j'imagine. A quel point est-ce étrange que cet homme ai sauvé ma vie, qui sait combien de fois, et que je ne sache même pas son nom ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules. « Apparemment, c'est ainsi qu'il veut les choses. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » se lamenta presque Arthur. « Il ne demande même pas de reconnaissance pour ce qu'il a fait ! Ne veut-il pas que quelqu'un sache qui il est ? Qu'il sache que c'est lui qui fait toutes ces... actions héroïques ? »

Merlin retint un soupir. Arthur ne comprenait pas. « Vos chevaliers protègent-ils Camelot pour la gloire et la célébrité ? Ou parce que c'est ce qui doit être fait et qu'ils ont le pouvoir de le faire ? » Arthur ne répondit pas, regardant simplement son serviteur, l'invitant silencieusement à continuer. « Pourquoi en attendez-vous autrement d'un sorcier ? » demanda calmement Merlin.

Pendant un moment, Arthur regarda Merlin comme s'il avait deux têtes. Une fois de plus, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il la ferma après avoir réalisé qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Merlin lui offrit un sourire triste, réalisant ce que ce silence voulait dire. Il ramassa l'épée d'Arthur. « C'est l'heure d'aiguiser ceci. » dit-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte pour partir. « Je serais de retour avec dans un petit moment. »

Arthur regarda dans la même direction même après que son serviteur fut parti, pensant longuement à propos des derniers mots.

Pourquoi espérait-il si différemment d'un sorcier ? Il avait accepté qu'Emrys était un allié -peu importe les armes qu'il utilisait- et il avait même accepté que toute sorcellerie n'était pas mauvaise. Si la sorcellerie pouvait être utilisée pour le bien, comment cela serait-il possible ?

Pourquoi alors avait-il encore autant de mal d'abandonner l'idée que les sorciers étaient quelque part... moins honorables que n'importe quelle autre personne ? Si ses chevaliers pouvaient se comporter avec honneur, pourquoi un sorcier ne pourrait pas faire de même ?

C'était un problème qu'une partie de son esprit avait déjà résolu et qu'une autre part refusait obstinément de voir. Il était dur d'écraser une valeur d'une vie entière de lavage de cerveau, peu importe à quel point les faits la contredisait.

Et depuis quand Merlin était-il aussi perceptif ? Qu'était-il arrivé au « c'est juste un sorcier » ?

Arthur sentait le mal de crâne arriver.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ^^ Comme d'habitude, vos reviews me font plaisir et sont transmises à l'auteur qui les apprécie tout autant ^^**

**A bientôt,**

**Arwen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Sydelle Rein  
**Traductrice **: Arwen00710  
**Titre Original **: On Shaky Ground  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer **: Merlin et tous les autres appartiennent à la BBC. L'histoire originale appartient à Sydelle Rein, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.  
**Note **: Merci à Nanikalice (mon Homonyme que j'aime *o*) d'avoir tout relu pour vérifier qu'en plus d'être français, le texte était compréhensible...

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

« Mets plus de force dans ton coup, Leret ! » ordonna Arthur, observant les nouvelles recrues voulant devenir chevaliers qui faisaient leurs exercices. Certains d'entre eux étaient prometteurs. Il n'avait pas encore décidé si Leret faisait partie de ceux-là. L'homme était trop timide dans ses coups. Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, cela serait éradiqué.  
« Ceron, ta position est trop faible ! Je pourrais te faire tomber avec un doigt ! Positionne-toi fermement ! » Arthur échangea un regard avec l'homme qui avait crié l'ordre -son chevalier de confiance, Burik. Burik était principalement en charge de l'entraînement de ces enthousiastes recrues. Arthur n'était là que pour voir lesquels avaient du potentiel.

_Etait-ce Burik ?_ Lui chuchota son inconscient.

Arthur s'était déjà posé cette question, alors il l'ignora et porta son attention sur la ligne des stagiaires, une fois de plus.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? » demanda la voix inattendue et familière de Burik. Arthur faillit bondir – il n'avait pas remarqué que le chevalier s'était approché de lui.

Peut-être que c'était Burik.

_Ne soit pas stupide_, Arthur, se dit-il. _Il n'a pas besoin de magie pour traverser le terrain._

« Celui-là a du talent, » répondit Arthur, indiquant un homme, troisième en partant de la fin de la ligne. « Je n'ai pas encore retenu son prénom. »  
« Il s'appelle Garris. Il vient du village d'Oreet'i. »  
« Un villageois ? » demanda Arthur, surpris. « Mais c'est un noble. Il doit l'être. »

Burik opina. « Le troisième fils de la famille Seifild. » Arthur inclina la tête en comprenant. Ce fief avait été détruit il y a plusieurs années par Cenred, avant que le traité ne soit signé. Peu avaient survécu, et la plupart de ceux-là avaient adopté une vie plus simple après ces évènements. « Il devait être jeune quand ils ont fui. Et il ne peut pas avoir été entraîné dans le village. Comment peut-on devenir si habile dans un village ? »

« On ne peut pas. » Répondit Burik. « Il n'avait pratiquement jamais touché d'épée avant d'arriver à Camelot. »

Arthur regarda l'homme avec un nouveau respect. « C'est du talent naturel, alors. » Il pointa un autre homme, quelques places plus loin. « Et à propos d'Achet ? Sa défense est faible, mais il a une position d'attaque très ferme. Et il est rapide. Quelle est son histoire ? »

« Deuxième fils de la famille Benay. De ce que j'ai compris, il veut prouver qu'il peut s'élever jusqu'au niveau d'expérience de son frère. » Arthur opina. C'était le passé le plus typique auquel il était habitué. « Oy ! Leret ! N'hésite pas, frappe fort et rapidement ! »

Alors que Burik bougeait pour donner le conseil de plus près, Arthur ne pouvait pas empêcher ses yeux de suivre le chevalier. Burik était connu pour être assez sûr de lui. Et Emrys avait certainement été calme et en parfait contrôle.

Arthur retint un soupir et regarda ailleurs. Burik était trop grand pour être Emrys.

* * *

Le soir même, Arthur dîna avec son père pour l'informer de ses observations. « Comment sont les nouvelles recrues en cours de formation ? » demanda Uther.

« Il y a plusieurs individus prometteurs, » reporta Arthur. « Et bien plus qui le sont beaucoup moins. »

Uther hocha la tête. « Il fallait s'y attendre. Mais Burik est un bon entraîneur. Peut-être qu'il pourra en faire quelque chose. »

Arthur opina respectueusement. « Je n'ai aucun doute que si quelqu'un peut le faire, ce sera Burik. Comment vont les choses avec Cenred ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'était montré particulièrement paranoïaque envers Camelot ces temps-ci. »

Uther poussa un soupir. « Sans doute cela va-t-il s'empirer, mais pour l'instant, les choses ne semblent pas bouger. »

« Avez-vous des plans pour résoudre les problèmes pacifiquement ? »

« J'aimerais que les choses soient si simple, mon fils, mais malheureusement les choses semblent aller dans la mauvaise direction. Sa violence n'a pas encore violé nos frontières, mais il a été si sévère envers des voyageurs suspectés de venir de Camelot qu'il est difficile de voir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. »

Arthur hocha solennellement la tête. Lui et Merlin avait expérimenté cette brutalité voilà d'un an, lorsqu'il avaient voyagé pour trouver Balinor.

« Pensez-vous –» Le père et le fils se figèrent en un instant. C'était subtil, mais les vibrations étaient définitivement là. La pièce tremblait. Arthur bondit sur ses pieds, cherchant l'épée qu'il n'avait pas. Un moment après, les vibrations cessèrent.  
« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda le prince, cherchant dans la pièce le moindre signe de danger.

Uther ne paru pas si concerné. « Un simple tremblement de terre, apparemment, et un faible en plus. » Néanmoins, il appela les gardes. « Avez-vous ressenti ceci ? » demanda Uther alors qu'ils entraient.

« En effet, Sire. Que devons-nous faire ? »  
« Nous n'avons pas de raisons de suspecter quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ça, mais demandez à vos hommes de parcourir le château à la recherche de n'importe quoi qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Je ne prendrais aucun risque. »  
« Oui, Monseigneur. »  
« Un tremblement de terre ? » répéta Arthur une fois les gardes partis. Il n'y avait jamais eu de tremblement de terre auparavant. « A Camelot ? »  
« Ce n'est pas la première fois, même si ce n'est pas fréquent. Le dernier dont je me souvienne remonte à près de trente ans, et il n'avait pratiquement pas fait de dégâts. » Arthur opina lentement.

* * *

Merlin arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait, se sentant comme s'il avait bu une des potions de Gaius qui vous faisait sentir légèrement étourdi. Mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était le sol. Un instant plus tard, les vibrations s'arrêtèrent. Merlin leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, à la pompe. « Vous avez senti ça ? » demanda-t-il.

L'homme, paraissant assez énervé, acquiesça. « Je n'avais jamais été pris dans un tremblement de terre avant. Pensez-vous qu'y'en aura d'autres ? »

Un tremblement de terre ? Merlin fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler ce que sa mère lui avait dit à propos des tremblements de terre. « Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il, ne se rappelant de rien de particulier. L'homme partit rapidement pour retourner chez lui, et Merlin s'avança pour pomper de l'eau avant de se dépêcher de rentrer une fois de plus.

Il ne sentit pas plus de secousses alors qu'il retournait à la chambre d'Arthur, alors il rejeta l'étrange événement hors de son esprit. Il renversa le dernier seau d'eau dans le baquet. Il ne s'embêta pas à le chauffer – il ne le faisait jamais. C'était beaucoup plus simple de simplement le chauffer avec un simple regard lorsqu'Arthur passait la porte. Ainsi, le prince ne pouvait jamais se plaindre que Merlin avait commencé trop tôt et que c'était trop froid. Il y avait, bien sûr, cette fois où il avait un peu trop chauffé le bain, mais depuis il avait simplement décidé de faire plus attention – même avec des sorts simples de chaleur.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Aestus, » murmura-t-il dans un souffle, se concentrant sur l'eau. Il arrêta lorsqu'il vit une légère vapeur s'élever.  
« Merlin ? » demanda la voix attendue. « J'espère que mon bain est prêt. Je suis complètement épuisé. »

Merlin testa rapidement l'eau pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas trop chaude, puis retourna dans la pièce principale. « Je pensais que vous alliez juste observer l'entraînement des recrues pour un petit moment ? »

«Un repas avec mon père a suivi. »

Ah. Arthur quittait toujours ces dîners fatigué. « Oui, c'est prêt. »

Arthur se rendit dans la pièce adjacente. « Ok, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, Merlin. »

Merlin observa son maître. D'habitude, Arthur avait une liste ridicule de nouvelles corvées pour lui entre le moment où il rentrait et le matin suivant. « Arthur, vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda Merlin sarcastiquement.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. « Veux-tu laver mes chaussettes sales ? » demanda-t-il.

Merlin grimaça. « Personne ne voudrait faire ça. »

« Alors je suggère que tu fasses ce qu'on te dit et que tu retournes chez toi. »

En haussant les épaules, Merlin partit.

Enfin, Arthur s'immergea dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de contentement, la chaleur détendant ses muscles du travail de la journée. En réalité, il voulait juste être seul avec ses pensées pour un moment, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il avait envoyé Merlin ailleurs.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas oublier cette affaire Emrys ? Rien n'avait vraiment changé cette nuit. Apparemment, il avait toujours eu un protecteur magique, il ne le savait simplement pas. La seule différence était que maintenant, il était au courant. Ce n'était pas vraiment aussi important, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant si.

Il avait déjà décidé il y a une semaine que Burik ne pouvait pas être Emrys, sur la même conclusion qu'aujourd'hui – Burik était trop grand.

Il avait aussi décidé que Kinan avait la peau trop foncée pour que les mains blanches d'Emrys soient les siennes, Iren était simplement trop gros de toutes les manières, et Daros était trop anxieux pour avoir agit de manière si confiante.

Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas vraiment si ces choses étaient importantes. Ainsi qu'Arthur l'avait réalisé un nombre incalculable de fois entre cette nuit-là et ce soir, il ignorait de quoi était capable la magie – ce qu'elle pouvait dissimuler. Toutes ses suppositions étaient basées sur le fait qu'Emrys avait une cape. S'il avait pu se déguiser avec un sort, pourquoi aurait-il gardé son visage caché ? Cela voulait sûrement dire que le peu qu'Arthur avait vu de l'homme était bien de lui.

Mais là encore, peut-être était-ce exactement ce qu'Emrys voulait qu'il pense.

Et c'était légèrement effrayant que l'identité secrète d'Emrys l'ennuie plus qu'un tremblement de terre.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le deuxième ! Comme d'habitude, vos reviews me font plaisir et sont transmises à l'auteur qui les apprécie tout autant ^^**

**A bientôt,**

**Arwen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** Sydelle Rein  
**Traductrice **: Arwen00710  
**Titre Original **: On Shaky Ground  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer **: Merlin et tous les autres appartiennent à la BBC. L'histoire originale appartient à Sydelle Rein, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.  
**Bêta **: Ma Nanikalice (mon Homonyme que j'aime *o*) qui relit tout pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous pendre devant des horreurs  
**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

Malheureusement, les chaussettes sales qui avaient été négligées la nuit précédente n'avaient nullement disparu, ce qui voulait dire que la corvée avait simplement été remise au lendemain. Merlin soupira alors qu'il soulevait une corbeille de chaussettes maintenant propres vers la chambre d'Arthur.

De manière assez inattendue, Guenièvre apparut soudainement à un coin et failli lui rentrer dedans.

« Oh, mon dieu ! Je suis désolée Merlin, je ne sais pas où j'ai la tête aujourd'hui. »

Merlin sourit alors qu'il repositionnait la corbeille – qu'il avait failli laisser tomber. « Où coures-tu comme ça ? »

« Qui ça, moi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Nulle part. Je viens juste de finir ma dernière corvée du jour, en fait. Est-ce que tu voudrais de l'aide ? Je peux t'aider à porter ça. »

Merlin haussa les sourcils, sceptique. « Ta dernière corvée. » Lorsque Gwen regarda ailleurs pendant un instant, ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle se sentait coupable, Merlin su qu'il avait raison d'être suspicieux. « Il n'est même pas midi. »

Gwen donnait l'impression d'être au pied du mur.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda Merlin. Il n'était pas alarmé. Ca ne devait pas être trop sérieux, sinon elle n'aurait pas l'air embarrassée à présent. C'était même assez amusant. « Je serais ravi d'aider, quoique ce soit. »

Elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. « Est-ce qu'Arthur va bien ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement.

« Arthur ? » demanda Merlin, surpris. « Il va bien, pourquoi ? »

« Oh, rien... C'est juste... Il agit différemment, ces derniers temps. Je veux dire, dans sa manière de regarder les gens. Et quand il n'observe pas les gens, il regarde dans le vague comme s'il pensait à quelque chose. »

Merlin sourit de nouveau et espéra qu'elle ne voit pas à quel point il se forçait. « Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. C'est le Prince de Camelot, après tout. Il a des choses auxquelles penser et en aura encore. »

Si d'autres personnes commençait à le remarquer, ce n'était pas bon. Il aurait besoin de parler à Arthur, de le faire arrêter ce « je dois trouver Emrys ». Mais que pourrait-il dire ? Pourquoi Merlin, celui-qui-n'est-pas-Emrys, voudrait arrêter Arthur dans sa recherche d'un sorcier ?

Peut-être qu'il pensait trop. C'était normal pour un serviteur de réprimander son maître quand il agissait stupidement. Enfin... normal pour Merlin.

« J'imagine, » répondit Gwen. « Tu le saurais, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, toujours incertaine. « Si quelque chose le dérangeait ? »

« Savoir ? » demanda-t-il en plaisantant. « Si ce n'est pas moi qui lui cause du souci, alors je ne fais pas mon boulot! » Ceci lui tira un nouveau sourire. Puis elle partit, paraissant embarrassée d'y avoir porté autant d'intérêt. Merlin ne comprit pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là.

* * *

Peut-être que c'était Arrden. Il était à peu près de la même stature et de la même taille. Et il agissait de manière très confiante.

Un peu trop confiante, se contredit Arthur. C'était plus de l'arrogance. Arthur songea qu'Emrys ne s'était pas montré arrogant, juste sûr de ses capacités. Ce ne pouvait pas être Arrden.

C'était en train de devenir ridicule.

Arthur ressassait tout ceci en retournant vers ses quartiers. C'était un peu après midi et il venait juste de finir une session d'entraînement avec les chevaliers les plus avancés. Arrden était l'un d'eux.

Saurait-il un jour la vérité ? Sinon, arriverait-il à accepter de ne pas savoir?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Merlin était déjà là.

« Bonjour, Sire, » l'accueillit chaleureusement Merlin.

« Pourquoi es-tu d'une bonne humeur aussi ennuyante ? » demanda Arthur. Lui, Arthur, n'était pas particulièrement de bonne humeur, aussi ne se sentait-il pas vraiment enclin à supporter la joie de Merlin. Il s'effondra aussitôt sur la chaise en face de son déjeuner en commença à manger. Il avait faim.

« Je viens juste de voir Gwen, en fait. » dit négligemment Merlin.

Arthur fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Merlin n'était pas connu pour sa subtilité, Arthur savait lorsque le garçon voulait dire quelque chose. « Et ? »

Merlin soupira, réalisant que sa tentative d'être subtil avait échoué. « Elle s'inquiète pour vous. Elle a dit que vous aviez agit étrangement, ces derniers temps. »

« Ne soit pas ridicule. Je n'ai pas agit différemment de d'habitude. »

« Sire, » répondit doucement Merlin, une expression inquiète sur le visage, « ne pensez-vous pas que les gens vont remarquer ? » demanda-t-il abruptement.

« Remarquer quoi, exactement, Merlin ? » demanda Arthur.

Merlin avait failli lancer le sujet immédiatement, mais il tournait autour du pot ! Pourquoi ce serviteur devait-il toujours faire une allusion puis se taire ? Se demanda silencieusement Arthur, exaspéré. « Vous regardez les gens différemment, » dit Merlin. « Et vous regardez dans le vide le reste du temps. Sire, si vous n'êtes pas prudent, vous allez trahir Emrys sans le réaliser. Et je sais que vous ne voulez pas ça. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu t'inquiètes trop, Merlin. Personne d'autre ne sait ce qui c'est réellement passé dans ces bois, donc personne ne va remarquer quoi que ce soit. »

« Gwen l'a fait, » lui rappela Merlin. Arthur fronça les sourcils. Il devait admettre qu'il avait raison. Agissait-il aussi bizarrement ?

« Et bien, à moins qu'elle n'ait précisément vu à quel point je ressasse l'idée d'avoir un sorcier bénéfique, je ne me sens pas concerné. »répondit-il finalement, prenant une nouvelle bouchée de poulet.

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel il pensa à ses propres paroles. Même lui ne croyait pas à ce qu'il venait juste de dire. « Est-ce que c'est évident à ce point ? » Arthur demanda-t-il finalement. Merlin le regarda d'une manière significative, faisant Arthur soupirer. « D'accord, peut-être que j'ai été un peu... distrait, ces derniers temps. »

Merlin renifla devant l'évidence. « Vous devez arrêter de le chercher, Arthur. Vous être le Prince couronné de Camelot, les gens vous portent beaucoup trop d'attention. »

Arthur soupira encore. Peut-être que Merlin avait raison. Il n'allait certainement pas trouver Emrys, du moins pas avant longtemps. Et s'il continuait de chercher, tôt ou tard, quelqu'un allait finir par remarquer que quelque chose se tramait -quelqu'un de moins fiable que Merlin ou Guenièvre. S'il n'était pas le prince, il aurait eu la liberté de chercher son allié mystérieux. Mais il l'était.

S'il n'était pas prince...

Une idée lui vint.

« Très bien, Merlin, tu as raison. Il faut que j'arrête de chercher Emrys. »

Merlin parut soulagé.

« Donc... tu vas le chercher pour moi. »

Le soulagement laissa place à la panique. « Moi ? Et comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça ! » demanda Merlin. « Peut-être avez-vous oublié que je ne l'ai jamais vu ! » protesta-t-il désespérément.

« Et bien, moi non plus, techniquement. » remarqua Arthur. « Alors bonne chance ! »

« Vous vous moquez de moi. »

« Nope ! » sourit Arthur devant le l'air horrifié sur le visage de Merlin. Ça allait être drôle.

* * *

Merlin passa la porte, s'assit et posa sa tête sur la table sans dire un mot.

« Ciel, mon garçon, qu'est-ce que c'est encore, cette fois ? » demanda Gaius, riant doucement devant l'entrée comique du jeune homme.

« ArthurveutquejetrouveEmrys. » marmonna-t-il contre la table.

« Essaye encore ? »

Avec un soupir, Merlin releva la tête. « Arthur veut que je trouve Emrys. » dit-il plus clairement.

Les yeux de Gaius s'écarquillèrent. « Merlin, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu plaisantes. »  
« C'est ce que je lui ai répondu. »

Gaius observa sa charge pendant un long moment, puis éclata de rire. « Mon garçon, comment fais-tu pour te fourrer dans des situations pareilles ? » Il traversa la pièce et s'assit près de lui.

« Le talent naturel, j'imagine. » Répondit Merlin, en riant aussi de lui-même. « Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne peux pas refuser sans attirer l'attention sur moi. » Il soupira. « Et même si je lui disais être Emrys, je doute qu'il me croit. » ajouta-t-il avec un gloussement.

Gaius rit aussi. « Mieux ne vaut pas tester cette théorie. » remarqua-t-il.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire maintenant ? 'Rechercher' Emrys et simplement ne pas le trouver ? »

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire d'autre. » nota Gaius.

Merlin soupira bruyamment. « Mais Arthur va me demander ce que je fais pour le rechercher. » contra-t-il.  
« Dis-lui que tu poses des questions aux alentours, mais que tu n'as encore rien trouvé. »  
« Et tu penses que ça va marcher combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Et bien, Arthur le recherche depuis quoi, deux mois maintenant ? Sans trouver une seule piste. S'il se plaint avant ce délai, fais lui remarquer qu'il n'a pas été plus chanceux. »

« Et après deux mois ? Crois-moi, Gaius, Arthur ne laissera pas tomber. »

« Alors invente quelque chose pour le faire tourner en rond. »  
« Si je crée une piste, c'est moi qu'il va envoyer pour tourner en rond à sa place. »

« Alors dit-lui que c'était une fausse piste et recommence tout depuis le début. Peut-être qu'il comprendra qu'il ne peut pas trouver Emrys. »

« Peut-être... » Merlin n'en était pas si sûr. Arthur semblait assez déterminé à trouver ce mystérieux sorcier. Il ne pensait pas que quelque chose puisse le stopper dans ses recherches jusqu'à ce qu'il ai vraiment trouvé l'homme. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour arranger Merlin.

Merlin voyait déjà comment ça allait se passer :

_« Hey Merlin, as-tu trouvé Emrys, par hasard ? »_  
_« Et bien, en fait, oui, je savais qui il était longtemps avant même que vous sachiez qu'il existait. »_  
_« Vraiment ? Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? »_  
_« Parce que je suis lui et j'avais peur que vous mettiez ma tête sur le billot. »_

Merlin ne pensait pas que ça se passerait bien. Mais un simple « je ne l'ai pas encore trouvé. » ne serait pas une bonne excuse longtemps, et Gaius le savait aussi bien que lui.

* * *

**Je suis désolée pour le retard! Les fêtes... J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre, et JOYEUX NOËL A VOUS !**

**Arwen**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Sydelle Rein  
**Traductrice **: Arwen00710  
**Titre Original **: On Shaky Ground  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer **: Merlin et tous les autres appartiennent à la BBC. L'histoire originale appartient à Sydelle Rein, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.  
**Bêta **: Ma Nanikalice (mon Homonyme que j'aime *o*) qui relit tout pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous pendre devant des horreurs

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre**

« Polis mon armure, lave mes chaussettes, nettoie les écuries... » grommelait Merlin entre ses dents alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les écuries. L'idiot royal pouvait battre n'importe qui portant une épée sans même avoir une égratignure, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ses propres corvées.

Avec un soupir, Merlin ouvrit la porte des écuries pour commencer son travail.  
Les chevaux semblaient énervés, aujourd'hui, ce qui rendait la tâche de Merlin encore plus compliquée. Il était entrain de répandre de la paille fraîche sur le sol quand celui-ci se mit à trembler.

« Pas encore. »

Les chevaux devinrent fous, même si le tremblement de terre était encore une fois assez faible. Merlin s'envola pratiquement hors de la stalle où il travaillait, un saut assez impressionnant en considérant à quel point le tremblement alentour lui faisait perdre l'équilibre. Il s'arrangea pour s'éloigner des chevaux vers un lieu en sécurité. Il resta là, attendant que le sol se calme. Il fallu quelques minutes avant que la terre s'immobilise de nouveau.

Attrapant le cheval le plus proche de la porte de la stalle -derrière laquelle il resta prudemment- Merlin attacha la jument et chuchota doucement à son oreille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme un peu. les autres chevaux semblèrent prendre ça comme preuve que tout allait bien maintenant, et autorisèrent Merlin à entrer de nouveau dans la stalle, avec une sécurité toute relative, tandis qu'il les caressait chacun à leur tour

Deux tremblements de terre en trois jours ? Merlin ne savait pas grand chose à propos des tremblements de terre, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas un fait courant. Laissant les chevaux à peu près calmes, Merlin retourna aux quartiers de Gaius.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Gaius nettoyait les restes d'un bocal éclaté sur le sol.

« L'as-tu senti ? » Demanda Merlin alors qu'il entrait.  
Gaius se releva doucement. « Oui, » dit-il brièvement. « En effet. »

Merlin regarda les éclats restant sur le sol. « Asioth. » murmura-t-il. Les morceaux brisés se désintégrèrent immédiatement en poussière et s'envolèrent par la fenêtre.

« Merlin ! » gronda Gaius. Merlin lui répondit avec un sourire coupable. Gaius ne put empêcher un rire de lui échapper. « Très bien. » accorda-t-il, laissant les éclats parmi les autres sur la table. Merlin répéta rapidement le sort.

« Est-ce normal ? » demanda Merlin, retournant au sujet principal.  
« Qu'est-ce qui est normal ? »  
« Deux tremblements de terre si proches l'un de l'autre ? »

Le visage de Gaius s'assombrit. « Non. » répondit-il.  
Merlin n'aima pas le son de la réponse. « Alors... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »  
Gaius hésita. « Je ne sais pas. Rien, peut-être. »  
« Et si ce n'est pas rien ? » demanda le jeune sorcier, craignant de déjà connaître la réponse.  
« J'ai peur que ces tremblements de terre puissent ne pas être naturels. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? En parler au roi ? »

Gaius secoua la tête. « Je ne vais pas parler de sorcellerie à Uther jusqu'à ce que j'en sois certain. » Merlin acquiesça. Ils savaient tout deux ce que ça pourrait apporter. Personne, et surtout pas Merlin ou Gaius, ne voulait répéter l'incident du chasseur de sorcières.

« Si c'est de la magie, y'a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? »  
« Je ne sais pas. »  
« Non... bien sûr que non. » Merlin soupira. S'ils connaissaient la solution avant que les choses n'aillent trop mal, ce serait trop simple. « Bien, » dit-il en se levant. « Je vais aller voir ce que je peux trouver sur les tremblements de terre magiques. » Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour sortir son grimoire de sortilèges de sous du plancher.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas encore parler de sorcellerie, Gaius n'avait aucune raison de ne pas parler à Uther de l'étrangeté de ces tremblements. Certains évènements physiques, non magiques, pouvaient amener à des tremblements de terre séquentiels. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune raison de croire que de telles choses avaient eu lieu, et même si ceux-ci étaient naturels, et bien, même des tremblements de terre naturels et récurrents n'étaient pas bon pour Camelot. Mais heureusement, il pourrait sans doute convaincre Uther de faire des préparations, au cas où plus de tremblements soient à venir.

Il envoya un mot avec un serviteur pour demander une audience avec le Roi, puis attendit dans la salle du trone. Il espérait qu'Uther viendrait vite. Parfois, il venait rapidement quand Gaius le demandait, mais généralement, c'était quand le danger était évident et qu'il espérait que Gaius avait trouvé une solution. Dans d'autres périodes, plus pacifiques, il pouvait mettre du temps avant de répondre au vieux médecin.

Cette fois-ci semblait être dans ce dernier cas. Gaius était entrain d'envisager de s'asseoir -peu importe combien cela pouvait être inapproprié- quand le roi passa les portes.

« Bon après-midi, Sire, » l'accueillit Gaius. Uther acquiesça en réponse, indiquant aux gardes qui le suivaient de rester en dehors et de fermer les portes.

« Gaius. Il y a quelque chose dont tu souhaites me parler ? »  
« En effet, votre Majesté. Vous avez ressenti le second tremblement de terre, j'imagine ? »  
« Bien sûr. Tout Camelot l'a senti. »

Gaius choisit ses mots très attentivement. « Deux tremblements de terre si proches l'un de l'autre, Sire, c'est étrange. »

« Un écho du premier, » répondit Uther, pas du tout concerné.

« Je l'espère, » répondit Gaius. « Mais je n'en suis pas convaincu. Les échos n'arrivent généralement pas deux jours après le tremblement initial. Et ils sont d'habitudes moins forts. »

Uther rit. « Le second était à peine plus fort que le premier, ce n'était pas une menace pour nous. »

« Sire, personne n'a jamais vu un écho plus fort que le tremblement initial. » protesta Gaius, « aussi légère la différence soit-elle. »

Uther paru légèrement plus concerné. Il s'appuya à la fenêtre, regardant pensivement sa cité. Le peuple de Camelot s'affairait à ses tâches quotidiennes, comme d'ordinaire. « Alors, que suggères-tu ? » demanda-t-il après la pause. « Sorcellerie ? Aucun sorcier ne pourrait être assez puissant pour secouer la terre elle-même. »

« Espérons que vous avez raison, mais la sorcellerie n'est pas la seule chose qui peut susciter d'étranges réactions de la nature. »  
« Tu penses à une cause naturelle, alors ? » demanda Uther.

« C'est possible. » Uther lui fit signe de continuer. « Parfois, un changement initial dans la terre peut provoquer une chaîne de tremblements de terre qui se suivent. Mais contrairement aux échos, les tremblements de terre suivants peuvent être aussi puissants que le premier, et parfois l'être plus encore.»  
« Alors tu penses qu'il va y avoir d'autres tremblements ? »  
« C'est une possibilité, monseigneur. »

Uther fit une pause alors qu'il considérait ces nouvelles informations. « Pour l'instant, ces tremblements de terre n'ont pas fait beaucoup de dommages, » dit-il lentement. « S'ils continuent sur cette échelle, nous n'aurons pas de problèmes. »  
« Mais s'ils augmentent, Sire, Camelot pourrait être en grand danger. »  
« Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? » demanda-t-il, sceptique. « On ne peut pas faire grand chose contre de pareil tremblements de terre. S'ils arrivent. »  
« Vous pourriez rationner la nourriture, mon seigneur. Ceux qui vivent dans des maisons instables devraient aussi être déplacés ailleurs, où il y aurait des murs plus stables. »

Uther secoua la tête. « Non. Rationner la nourriture, nous pouvons le faire, mais il est trop tôt pour montrer de telles précautions que de déplacer des gens. Nous ne voulons pas de la panique dans les rues. »

Gaius retient sa langue. C'était une idiotie de ne pas utiliser chaque instant qu'ils avaient pour les préparations, mais il ne pouvait certainement pas traiter Uther d'imbécile.

* * *

« Uther est un imbécile. »  
« Merlin, nous ne savons même pas si ces tremblements de terre vont continuer. »  
« Mais tu as dit toi-même que c'était une possibilité ! Pourquoi veut-il prendre un tel risque ? » Merlin avait toujours plus de mal à voir les choses depuis la perspective du roi que Gaius.  
« Et de ton côté, Merlin ? As-tu trouvé quoique ce soit dans le livre ? »

Merlin secoua la tête. « Rien de directement lié aux tremblements de terre. Toutefois, j'ai quelque sorts de contrôle des dommages qui sont prêts. » Et c'était vrai. Il avait passé un sacré bout de temps à mémoriser différents sortilèges. Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas en tester la plupart sans la situation correspondante, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il pouvait les faire fonctionner.

« Espérons que tu n'auras pas à les utiliser, alors. »

Merlin hocha la tête en un accord silencieux, puis se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu ? »  
« Si je peux convaincre Arthur, peut-être qu'il pourra convaincre le roi. »

On approchait déjà de l'heure du dîner, et ce soir Arthur ne mangeait pas avec Uther. Merlin fit donc d'abord un crochet par les cuisines pour prendre le repas du prince avant de se dépêcher dans les escalier. Il était encore un peu tôt, mais Arthur l'accusait toujours d'être en retard, donc ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Arthur n'était pas encore revenu de ses royales activités, aussi Merlin plaça-t-il la nourriture sur la table et attendit.

* * *

Arthur était excessivement content de ne pas manger avec son père ce soir-là. Uther lui avait parlé de sa rencontre avec Gaius. Si le roi clamait que les précautions du vieil homme n'étaient pas nécessaires, Arthur pouvait toujours dire lorsqu'un doute tournait dans l'esprit de son père. Et Uther n'était pas de bonne compagnie quand il avait un doute.

Et Arthur ne voulait pas que le roi remarque ses propres doutes. Ces tremblements de terre... ils étaient certainement finis, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ouvrant la porte de ses quartiers, il trouva Merlin -et plus important, de la nourriture- qui l'attendait.

« Dieu merci, je suis affamé. » dit Arthur, alors qu'il s'attablait devant la nourriture. Merlin resta silencieux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Normalement, je ne peux pas te faire taire. »  
« Sire, avez-vous parlé avec le roi, aujourd'hui, par hasard ? »

Arthur retint un soupir. Peut-être qu'il n'échapperait pas à la conversation, en fin de compte. « J'imagine que tu parles de la théorie de Gaius ? »

Merlin acquiesça.

« Et bien, ainsi que mon père l'a dit, cela créerait une panique de déplacer des personnes maintenant, et probablement sans raison. »  
« C'est le 'probablement' qui m'inquiète, Arthur. Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs, mais Gaius dit qu'il y a une vraie possibilité que les tremblements de terre continuent. Et si ça arrive et que nous n'avons rien fait, des gens pourraient mourir. »  
« Ce n'est pas ma faute! » répliqua Arthur, à la grande surprise de Merlin. « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait combattre des tremblements de terre ! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour les empêcher ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

Merlin était choqué par le ton défensif du prince. Il hésita avant de continuer, mais il devait essayer.

« P-peut-être que vous pourriez en parler à votre père... »  
« Et lui dire quoi, exactement ? » demanda-t-il.

Merlin ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était habitué à ce qu'Arthur l'ignore, donc il n'avait pas attendu grand chose de cette conversation, mais d'ordinaire, Arthur n'était pas aussi... agressif pour écarter les arguments de Merlin. D'ordinaire, il se contentait de rire comme si c'était une idiotie. « Juste... suggérer que déplacer les habitants dans des fortifications plus solides par précaution est une bonne idée. » répondit finalement Merlin.

Arthur grogna comme pour dire « Ouais, je suis sûr que ça va tellement bien marcher. » mais ne répondit rien. Merlin laissa tomber. Au moins, il avait essayé.

* * *

**Une semaine de retard, je suis désolée ! Je suis encore plus désolée puisque jusque fin janvier, je risque encore d'avoir ce genre de retard, révisions et partiels obligent...**

**Après, ça ira mieux ^^**

**L'auteur et moi sommes toujours avides de vos commentaires, ils nous font très plaisir !**

**Arwen**


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** Sydelle Rein  
**Traductrice **: Arwen00710  
**Titre Original **: On Shaky Ground  
**Rating :** K  
**Disclaimer **: Merlin et tous les autres appartiennent à la BBC. L'histoire originale appartient à Sydelle Rein, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.  
**Bêta **: Ma Nanikalice (mon Homonyme que j'aime *o*) qui relit tout pour que vous n'ayez pas à vous pendre devant des horreurs, qui me sauve la vie, qui est magnifique, tout ça tout ça.  
**Note :** Je suis profondément DESOLEE pour un retard pareil. J'ai l'impression que tout c'est enchaîné super vite (mes partiels, la fin de l'année, la perte de mes données, les prépas colos...) et du coup, je n'avais que peu de temps à consacrer à la traduction... Booouh, honte sur moi, tout ça, tout ça, je vais tout faire pour ne plus avoir un retard pareil ! Promis !  
**Note 2** : J'ai été aimablement informée que Merlin vouvoie Gaius dans la version fr... ce sera donc désormais le parti pris.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Arthur regarda par sa fenêtre une fois de plus ce soir-là avant d'aller dormir. Merlin avait déjà été remercié – laissant Arthur à ses pensées, et ses doutes.

Et s'il avait eu tort ?

* * *

« Etes-vous sûr que ça va marcher ? » demanda Merlin le matin suivant alors qu'il resserrait le tissu.  
« Espérons-le. Certaines de ces poudres sont difficiles à obtenir. » répondit Gaius. Ils avaient présentement une variété de petit bocaux enserrés fermement ensemble et maintenus en place par un large tissu. En théorie, ils devraient être épargnés par le prochain tremblement de terre, s'il devait vraiment avoir lieu.  
« Combien de temps pensez-vous que nous ayons avant le prochain tremblement de terre ? »  
« Je ne peux pas dire. Il y a eu deux jours entre les deux premiers, mais avec seulement deux occurances sur lesquelles se baser, il est difficile de donner une conclusion. Si d'autres ont lieu, espérons qu'ils arriveront de manière régulière, ce qui nous permettrait de nous y préparer dans une certaine mesure. »

Merlin passa sa veste pendant qu'il écoutait. « Et bien, je suis parti. » informa-t-il son mentor.

« Soit prudent, Merlin, et reste à l'affut de quoique ce soit d'inhabituel. » ordonna Gaius. « S'il y a quelque chose de magique dans tout ça, tu es le plus à même de le remarquer. » Merlin acquiesça et partit une fois de plus pour les cuisines, puis la chambre d'Arthur avec le petit déjeuner.

Arthur était déjà habillé quand Merlin entra.

« Tu es en retard. Encore. »  
« Bonjour à vous aussi, Sire. » répondit Merlin en posant le plateau. Honnêtement, depuis le temps, Arthur devrait être suffisamment habitué à ses retards pour ne plus les commenter tous les matins.  
« Peu importe. Je partais pour les terrains d'entraînement, et tu viens avec moi. »

Merlin ne se donna pas la peine de dissimuler son grognement. Il n'y avait qu'une raison pour laquelle il accompagnait Arthur sur les terrains d'entraînement -ses partenaires de duels étaient occupés, donnant à Arthur l'excuse parfaite pour battre Merlin avec le plat de son épée alors que Merlin essayait vainement d'esquiver.

Arthur ne s'arrêta même pas pour son petit déjeuner, il préféra prélever deux saucisses dans l'assiette et les mangea pendant le trajet, Merlin le suivant, comme un chiot obéissant -et abattu.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux se faisaient face à face sur l'herbe. Au moins, il n'y avait personne d'autre aux alentours. Les terrains d'entraînements étaient actuellement déserts. Merlin tenait maladroitement une épée dans sa main alors qu'Arthur fouettait, avec expérience et habitude, la sienne dans les airs deux fois avant de prendre une position de combat. Aucun d'eux n'avait de boucliers : une épée _et_ un bouclier seraient beaucoup trop à penser pour Merlin - et il n'était pas susceptible ne serait-ce que de _presque_ placer un coup contre Arthur, le prince n'avait donc vraiment pas besoin d'un bouclier.

Arthur s'élança dans un mouvement balancé vers son serviteur, qui réussi tout juste à lever son épée à temps pour le dévier.  
Oui, peut-être que _s'élança_ n'était pas le mot exact, il s'agissait plus d'un pas nonchalant en avant du point de vue d'Arthur, Merlin n'avait juste pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faisait.  
Un autre mouvement en avant, et Merlin leva son épée une fois de plus pour bloquer le coup, mais Arthur changea de direction à mi-parcours et, à la place, frappa Merlin légèrement sur le côté avec le plat de son épée. Malgré la frappe légère, Merlin grimaça légèrement alors que le métal entrait en collision avec ses côtes.

« Allons, Merlin, » provoqua Arthur. « J'ai vu des filles se battre mieux que toi. »

Merlin était sur le point de rétorquer que Morgana ne comptait pas, vu que même Arthur avait perdu face à elle, mais le simple fait de penser à elle remplit le coeur de Merlin de culpabilité.

Arthur, insensible à son habitude, prit la distraction de Merlin comme une autre opportunité de le frapper avec son épée – cette fois sur sa cuisse.

« Allez, Merlin, » provoqua encore Arthur.

Se sortant Morgana de la tête -encore- Merlin se précipita en avant et balança sauvagement son épée vers Arthur, qui esquiva facilement et retourna la faveur en tapant la tête de Merlin avec le plat de sa lame. Arthur laissa échapper un court rire.

Merlin doutait fortement que ceci constituait un « entraînement » pour le prince. Impossible qu'il apprenne quoique ce soit alors qu'il torturait son valet ! Cet imbécile était juste en train de s'amuser !

Merlin avança de nouveau, mais trébucha -et Arthur aussi.

_Pas encore._

Le sol était de nouveau entrain de trembler, et bien que Merlin ne soit pas un expert en tremblements de terre, il était relativement sûr que celui-ci était significativement plus puissant que les deux derniers. Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, attendant que ça passe.  
Le sol continua de trembler.

Arthur et Merlin échangèrent un regard. « Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le premier.  
« Comment le saurais-je ? » rétorqua Merlin. Les autres tremblements de terre se seraient déjà terminés.

Il fallu plusieurs minutes supplémentaires avant que celui-ci ne stoppe.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes. « C'était plus long que d'habitude. » dit finalement Merlin, regardant Arthur avec incertitude.  
« Vraiment ? » répondit sarcastiquement Arthur, avant de se diriger vers le bord du terrain, laissant Merlin le suivre. Le serviteur laissa son épée avec le reste des armes appartenant aux terrains d'entraînement.  
Apparemment, la session d'aujourd'hui était finie.

* * *

Merlin avait une nouvelle fois un mauvais pressentiment. Ces tremblements de terre allaient continuer de survenir, et ils allaient empirer. Ce n'était que trop évident, à présent. Comment Uther pouvait-il en douter ? Une petite part de Merlin espérait que le Roi voudrait bien entendre raison, à présent, mais il savait que son espoir était vain.

Absorbé par ses pensées, Merlin manqua de percuter Arthur lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement. Puis, le prince se remit à marcher dans une direction différente, et Merlin réalisa ce qui avait attiré son attention. Il y avait une sorte d'attroupement dans la ville basse, et Arthur semblait vouloir découvrir pourquoi.

Arthur se fraya un chemin dans la foule, juste à temps pour voir quelques caisses être déplacées par des mains frénétiques pour révéler un enfant, meurtri.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » demanda Arthur, alors que la mère du garçon se précipitait en avant et l'enlaçait avec précaution, ne voulant pas le blesser d'avantage, soupirant de soulagement.  
« Votre Majesté ! » s'exclama quelqu'un dans la foule, surpris. Il s'inclina rapidement.  
« Assez avec ça. » répondit Arthur, agitant sa main devant la formalité. L'homme se redressa. « Que s'est-il passé ? » répéta le prince.  
« Le tremblement de terre, Sire. Cette pile de caisses est tombée sur le pauvre Tam. »

Merlin arrêta d'écouter, et s'approcha plutôt du garçon et de sa mère.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, s'accroupissant à côté d'eux. Le garçon pleurait, mais semblait avoir eu plus de peur que de mal. Il était meurtri, mais ne semblait pas blessé plus que ça. Sa mère paraissait encore plus hystérique que le fils.

Tam acquiesça à travers des yeux pleins de larmes.

« Merlin, allons-y. » appela Arthur.

Les yeux de Tam s'agrandirent. « Tu travailles pour le _prince_ ? » demanda-t-il avec stupéfaction.  
« Bien sûr. » répondit Merlin. Puis il se pencha en avant, souriant machiavéliquement. « Je vais même te confier un secret. » Tam se pencha en avant avidement. « Parfois, il geint plus qu'un bébé affamé. » Ceci provoqua un rire, même de la part de la mère de l'enfant. Puis, Merlin se releva et suivit Arthur vers le palais.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? » demanda Arthur alors qu'ils marchaient.  
« Je lui ai juste demandé s'il allait bien. » répondit Merlin, espérant qu'Arthur ne remarquerait pas l'étincelle d'humour dans ses yeux.

Arthur ne dit pas un mot, et Merlin avait peur de briser l'oppressant silence. Quelque chose dérangeait Arthur -c'était plus qu'évident. Et Merlin était relativement sûr que ce quelque chose était plus que de simples tremblements de terre.

Ils retournèrent aux quartiers d'Arthur en silence. Et quand la porte se ferma derrière eux, Merlin resta debout, attendant. Il n'avait pas été remercié, mais on ne lui avait pas non plus donné d'autres ordres.

« Que fais-tu à propos d'Emrys ? » demanda assez soudainement Arthur. Merlin sursauta de surprise.  
« Je n'ai pas vraiment encore eu l'occasion de regarder aux alentours. » répondit-il. Une bonne chose qu'il ait déjà prévu ce qu'il allait dire lorsqu'on lui poserait la question. « Mais ces tremblements de terre rendront les choses plus faciles pour poser des questions discrètement. »  
« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Merlin s'arrêta, pensant que la réponse était évidente. « Et bien... » répondit-il lentement. « Je peux utiliser les tremblements de terre comme une excuse pour poser des questions sur la sorcellerie. » On chuchotait déjà dans les rues la possibilité que ces tremblements de terre ne soient pas naturels. Il ne lancerait même pas de nouvelles rumeurs en posant des questions dans l'entourage. Bien sûr, il n'en poserait pas vraiment. Mais Arthur ne saurait pas ça.

Il y eut une longue pause après les mots de Merlin.

« Penses-tu que ce soit le fait de sorcellerie ? » demanda Arthur.

Merlin le regarda étrangement. « Je... ne sais pas. » répondit-il, même si en réalité, il était presque certain que la réponse soit oui. « Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je vais demander, après tout. » fit-il remarquer.

Arthur acquiesça légèrement sans regarder son serviteur : il regardait dans le vague.

« Arthur, est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
« Il faut que je parle avec mon père. » répondit-il, et quitta la chambre rapidement. Merlin l'observa mais ne le suivit pas. Que se passait-il ?

* * *

Arthur trouva son père dans la salle du conseil.

« Combien de temps les réserves de nourriture dureront-elles ? » demanda le Roi Uther à l'homme assis à ses côtés.  
« Cela dépend du nombre de personnes qu'elles nourriront, Monseigneur. »

Uther acquiesça lentement. « Toutes, puis juste la ville haute et le palais. » répondit-il.  
« Une semaine pour supporter tout Camelot, peut-être deux si nous faisons de petites portions. Si seulement la ville haute et le palais, probablement deux mois. » Uther acquiesça sinistrement.

Arthur attendit que l'homme soit parti avant de parler. « Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement considérer retirer votre support à la ville basse. » Comment pourraient-ils abandonner plus de la moitié de leur peuple ?

« Je ne le veux pas, » lui assura Uther, « mais nous aurons peut-être à le faire. Toutefois, nous n'en arriverons peut-être pas là. » ajouta-t-il. « Le stockage de la nourriture est juste une précaution, nous n'en auront peut-être même pas besoin. »  
Arthur choisit ses mots avec précaution. « Alors, vous pensez que d'autres tremblements de terre sont à venir ? »  
Uther soupira. « Nous en avons déjà eu trois, et ils empirent. J'ai peur que Gaius n'ait eu raison. »

Jusqu'ici, ça allait, s'il admettait qu'il pouvait avoir eu tort. « Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne suivons-nous pas son conseil ? » demanda raisonnablement Arthur.  
« C'est ce que je fais. » répondit fermement Uther. « Nous rationnons, comme il l'a suggéré. »  
« Mais nous ne déménageons pas les habitants du quartier pauvre. » fit remarquer son fils.  
« Cela créerait la panique. » rétorqua sévèrement le Roi.  
« C'est déjà la panique. Les déplacer n'en créera pas plus, mais cela _les fera_ se sentir plus en sécurité. » Uther ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Je viens juste de voir un enfant écrasé par des caisses. » informa-t-il son père. « Il ira bien, mais il a eu de la chance. La prochaine personne pourrait ne pas l'être. » Uther continua de ne pas répondre, aussi Arthur osa continuer. « Vous avez dit que vous ne voulez pas leur retirer votre aide, mais si nous devons en arriver là, le moins que nous puissions faire, c'est de leur donner des murs stables, si nous ne pouvons pas leur donner de la nourriture. »

Arthur espérait qu'il n'était pas entrain de dépasser les limites. Il savait à quel point son père détestait se voir forcer la main. Mais il aurait du écouter Merlin et parler à son père plus tôt. Ces tremblements de terre devenaient dangereux.

« La reconstruction de la partie est touchée pendant l'attaque du dragon est presque terminée. » commenta Uther. « Et les bâtiments là-bas sont plus solides que ceux de la ville basse. » Il marqua une pause. « Commence les préparations pour déplacer les habitants de la ville basse d'ici deux jours. »

Arthur laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu.

« Oui, Sire. »

* * *

**Me revoilàààà, enfin ! Je n'abandonne pas, bien au contraire, malgré ces mois sans nouvelles (si, si, j'ai honte, promis). Un remerciement aux reviews me demandant des nouvelles de la fic, elles m'ont fichu un coup de pied aux fesses pour m'y remettre, maintenant que j'ai un peu de temps à moi ! ^^**

**Vous m'en voulez pas, hein ? *puppy eyes + se cache derrière Arthur et Merlin - z'oseront pas les frapper !***

**Une tite review quand même ? Parce que j'ai euh... été sage ? ;p**

**Arwen**


End file.
